Alice Myers
by Eternal Ending
Summary: Pregnant women are disappearing from Lawrence, Kansas. They are found weeks later with their bodies mutilated and their babies missing. Can the Campbells learn what's happening before it claims another? Set in the 1950's. Promo for a future story. R


****

This is a promo for a new series I will be introducing this summer. The series mostly deals with the events before Sam and Dean as we know them today. It will be four parts; two from Mary Winchester's perspective, two from John's. The first one from John's perspective will center around the time he had with Mary, from when he met her to when she died. The second will be from just after Mary died to when John himself died and may even dabble into his time in Hell. The ones from Mary's perspective will be from when her parents got started hunting to when she met John and then after she met John to her death.

I needed to write a character that we won't get to see much but is dreadfully important. I'm being really thorough here. Who is it? Alice Rose Myers. You may ask who the heck that is and I'll tell you. Alice is the boys' grandmother--on the Winchester side. Yes, this is the very first girl I felt it was okay to deal with. Going back another generation would be just too much. Here Alice is 18 and it is 1953.

* * *

Alice blinked, disbelief evident on her face. She looked at her surprised expression in the mirror, brushing back her brown waves. Despite all that had happened, somehow this was the last thing she had expected. She wondered for a moment if this could possibly be real. If anything in the last eight years could be real. _The war was over. _No matter how many times she heard it, it just always seemed too good to be true. She said it to herself again. _The war was over!_ After waiting, hoping, praying for six years for it to be over, it finally closed!

She stroked a warm gold band gently with her palm as she eyed the clock,; a habit she had gotten into when she was nervous.

Since then, life had been a dream for her. She didn't care that the rest of the world was in turmoil. Her life was back together. The war was over and it was time to live again. And boy did she ever. It had five years since she met _him_. Even to this day, shivers went down her spine as she imagine him in his army uniform, having just returned from helping fully clear things up in Europe. He'd been so cute in his outfit, so civilized in the way he spoke to her. Any one who said chivalry was dead had obviously not met Jerry Roy Winchester. He was one in a million…

So what if he was five years older than her. Her parents were so old fashion, not letting her truly date him simply for their age difference. She knew in the back of her mind what they were doing was dating by everything but the word. It was really ironic, the day today was… The eighteenth of August. It was a day she would always remember. The day the rain had poured all through the night one year ago. The day the power line fell on her house one year ago. The day she'd been crushed. The day she'd been shocked.

She still remembered the smell of her skin sizzling. The intense pain filling her chest. Lying there, cold and helpless. Jerry's shocked cries as he came upon her lying on the floor, barely conscious, barely breathing. Her fading out as his arms wrapped around her and told her to hold on. The next thing she saw was the white walls of the hospital, Jerry's hand over hers in the dead of night. His soft babbles as she stroked his hair with her hand. But perhaps what had ingrained in her memory the strongest was the icy cold feel of something in her palm.

It was a ring.

Not an engagement ring, but a ring that held the promise. The hope that one day the two would marry. Nothing else which happened during that period of time had a bigger effect on her. Not the tropical storm which hit Florida in February, even with her favorite cousin living in that very area. Not the nuclear tests across the country, such as the one in Nevada . Not reading the _Diary of Ann Frank_ for the first time, published that year. Nothing had that kind of effect. Not even her strong feelings against the Korean war. The only thing which could compare was the end of the war.

Trouble was, after that night, her parents went from being protective to obsessive. He's a mechanic, they complained. They believed she could do much better. They'd always thought Jerry was just a phase, something she'd grow out of. But with the ring now constantly adorning her finger, they started to take her much more seriously. She was pretty. She should be a trophy wife to some millionaire. That was her parents, always shooting for the high point. But she hadn't cared. She would run away if she had to. He'd saved her in every way possible and she loved him.

But now there was no if, ands, or buts about it. There was nothing else _to_ do but get married. She rested her hand on her slightly-swollen stomach, smiling. She couldn't believe she hadn't suspected it before. All those strange, middle-of-the-night cravings for pie; which she almost never would finish before but now she could polish off three pieces before dropping from exhaustion. All of the random mood swings. That time she'd puked her guts out so bad, she thought she had a hangover even though she hadn't had a single sip of beer.

What were her parents going to do? Kill her? Tell her to get a coat hanger like Marie Waters? Push her down the stairs? Punch her in the gut? No, she couldn't do that. Not to her baby. Send it away for adoption? Steal it from her? Not when it was with a man she truly and deeply loved. No, marriage was the only option she would settle with. Nothing less.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the sound of a door open downstairs and her father's booming voice sung a wordless tune. At least he was in a good mood. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and tried to look presentable, wearing a loose fitting outfit to conceal what was going on till she decided to tell her father and her mother. Her mossy green eyes had a panicked look on them and were slightly red from getting little sleep last night from the baby kicking. She splashed some water across her face and blotted it dry, giving a small frown at the fact that it didn't seem to have helped too much. She dabbed some light powder, hoping to lessened the zombie look.

With a sigh, she stood in the doorway and reluctantly turned off the light; her face glowing in the mirror. She took a deep breath, shut the door, and turned to go down the stairs...

* * *

So tell me what you guys think of her so far. I promise Campbells, Jerry fluff, and monsters in the next few chapters if you just care about this enough to press that little review button... 


End file.
